Unexpected Happenings
by okaie
Summary: The one thing that Keely and Phil are sure of is that they are made for each other. Everything else... well those are things they're still trying to figure out. Complete!
1. One short, glorious time

**Title: Unexpected Happenings**

**Rating: Maybe M later in the story, but T for now, I'll change it when it's necessary. **

**Disclaimer: For about the hundredth time… I guess I should say that I do not, most unfortunately, own Phil of the Future. :(**

**Chapter 1: One short, glorious time.  
**

**Chapter's Rating: T**

**Hehe. New PotF story!** **I love PotF too much… I couldn't stay away. :D Anyway, hope you guys like this story as much as you enjoyed the last one! REVIEW please!**

Keely sat on the coach of her apartment… the one she shared with Phil… or rather… the one formerly shared with Phillip Diffy during most of their freshmen year of college. She had never imagined that things would turn out this way.

"I hate life…" Keely grumbled. "It had to happen almost right after Phil told me how he felt…"

**Flashback to a year before…**

"Phil!" Keely yelled.

"Yeah?" Phil called back.

"I'm going!"

"Wait up! I'll be right out!"

"Well then hurry up Phillip!" Keely hollered exasperatedly.

"I'm coming woman, I'm coming," Phil replied, coming out of the bathroom door.

"_Finally_."

Phil stuck out his tongue, "You wouldn't have left without me anyway, would you?"

Keely sniffed, "Maybe I would of."

Phil laughed, "Sure…"

"You don't believe me?"

Phil grinned, "No, I don't believe I do." Phil started to advance toward Keely, in a jokingly menacing way.

Keely started to back up, "Phillip Diffy, what exactly are you doing?"

"Me? I'm going to make you admit it."

"Don't you dare!" Keely gasped.

"Oh, I do dare," Phil said, lunging forward, and grabbing Keely, tickling her unmercifully.

Keely started laughing uncontrollably. "… Diffy," she gasped, "get… off…"

Phil laughed manically, "Not 'til you admit it."

"… Phil!"

"Admit it!"

"… What?… That… I… wouldn't… leave… without… you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine… I… would… never, ever… _Phiiiillll_…" Keely panted.

"Say it!"

"… leave… without you."

Phil instantly relaxed, but still kept Keely cornered. "And why is that?" Phil asked sweetly.

Keely was still gasping. "You're not serious are you?"

Phil held up his hands, as a signal that he would resume tickling if she didn't respond.

"You suck, you do know that, right?"

Phil started to advance closer, preparing to tickle again.

"No, no!" Keely said hastily. "Phil, I would never leave without you…"

Phil looked at her expectantly.

"… because Phil Diffy is the best, most interesting, most amazing person in the world, and I can't imagine living without walking with him to class," she finished semi-grudgingly. "Happy now?"

Phil backed off, smirking. "Yes, very."

Keely glanced at the clock. "Phil!" she screeched.

"What?"

"We're going to be late to class now!"

Phil glanced at the clock, "Not if we run."

"We better not be late! I can't afford it."

"Relax Keels, it's not like we get penalized anymore if we're late to class."

"Just because we're in college doesn't mean we shouldn't be on time."

"Yes, but technically…"

Keely shook her head fervently, pulling the door open, and pointing a finger at Phil, "Yes, technically, but that'll keep me that much farther from my broadcast journalism career! And if it's because you keep making me late, I'll kill yah!" Keely started walking briskly out the door.

Phil stepped out after her, locked the door, and then ran after her. "You wouldn't!"

Keely laughed, "Fine, I wouldn't, I enjoy your friend-boy company too much."

Phil smiled. "I don't think I'd be too happy if you weren't around either."

There was a silence between them.

"Phil…"

"Yeah?"

Keely swallowed, "I lied."

"About what?"

"About why I wouldn't kill you."

"You don't like my "friend-boy" company?" Phil asked, puzzled.

"No, no," Keely said quickly, "that's true, but… it's not… _completely_ true."

"Umm… what?"

"Well… I… I…"

"Keels…" Phil said, giving her a reassuring look that clearly said, _you can tell me **anything**._

"Promise you won't hate me."

"Keely, I could **never** hate you."

Keely tilted her head down, purposely avoiding Phil's eyes. "I love you…" she whispered.

Phil's heart skipped a few beats, stopping dead in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

"I… I… love… you." Keely quickened her pace, leaving Phil slightly behind.

Phil stood in shock for a few moments, letting the information drive into his brain.

"Keely!" he called, catching up to her, and stopping her in his arms.

"You love me?"

Keely turned her head away. "Yeah… but… but I totally understand if you don't, I mean, I just thought, that, I should, y'know, tell you and everything, but we can just be friends…" Keely continued babbling.

"I don't want to be friends," Phil said quietly.

Keely stopped. "You don't want to be friends?" Keely asked, her voice quivering. Was Phil dumping her?

"Friends isn't enough for me."

Keely's heart beat fast. "It isn't?"

"No, because… I… I guess, I just want to say… I love you too."

Keely looked into his eyes. "You do?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah… I do." Phil's eyes bore into hers.

"What does this mean?"

"Well… I was kinda hoping that I could take you out on a date, maybe call you my girlfriend… but most of all, I was wondering if I could kiss you?"

"You didn't need to ask," Keely told him, her face inching dangerously close to his.

Phil leaned his head in further as well, their foreheads touching, "I didn't?"

"No… you didn't," Keely whispered, her lips moving closer to his.

"Good," Phil murmured before fusing her lips to his.

When they finally seperated, Keely remarked, "We're late for class."

"Does it matter?" Phil asked.

"I think we can skip one more day. You know, to, do, uh... _stuff_."

Phil laughed. "_Stuff?_ Does that stuff have anything to do with us and, uh... our lips."

"Oh," Keely said seriously, "it definitely does."

"Good."

That day was bliss.

**Flashback Done.**

"That glorious day Phil and I got together," Keely sighed glumly.

She sat in silence for a couple minutes before having an outburst. "It's not fair!" she exclaimed to no one, "Other people get most of their lives together, Phil and I only got 4 months! It's not fair… it's not, it's **_not_**!" Keely felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks and bent over, resting her head in her arms.

"Stupid… and of course it's right before…" Keely mumbled, some of her words becoming jumbled.

**TBC…**

**No, no, you can't know what Keely's talking about yet. Slightly confused? Good… because you're questions will slowly be answered in this story, some by flashbacks, some not. Evil, right? ;) _Review_ if you want to know what the heck's going on, if you are enjoying this story, or if maybe you like me. :) Thanks!**


	2. Thinking of an Easy Life…

**Chapter 2: Thinking of an Easy Life…**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Much love. :D And, a note, with this story… I'm sorry in advance… there will probably be quite a few cliffhangers and continuing questions that will be left unanswered for a while. As for the cliffhanger from the last chapter… you're still going to have to wait. :D All questions will be answered, but I'm trying to create suspense and going in a specific order for the flashback's (in which most questions will be answered). I know… I'm evil, but you can let me know if I'm doing a good job at it. ;) Anyway, on with the story! REVIEW please! **

_"…that_ happened. GAH! It's not fair… not fair at all! If I ever needed Phil more… it's now, _right now_! I need him to help me… to make life simpler… better." (**A/N: I'm mean… I admit it… I didn't conclude the cliffy yet... But fear not… it will be answered… _eventually… _lol.)**

Keely didn't know how to handle her life anymore. It was too hard. But Phil… Phil knew how to handle everything… he anticipated everything… and he was patient about… everything. Phil knew how to make life seem simple, easy even. Maybe it was just his presence, maybe his manners, or maybe… like on the night of their first, _official_ date… his thoughtfulness.

**Flashback**

Keely examined herself in the mirror. "Oh my God…" she muttered, "… oh my God, oh my God."

Keely shook her head. "No, no, this'll never do." Who ever thought that a simple date could be _this_ stressful.

She looked at the clock on her bedside. "No!" Keely exclaimed, "It's almost time and my outfit's still not perfect! Gah!" At least she had done her hair and make-up hours ago.

Keely ripped through her wardrobe, trying to find the _perfect_ outfit. It wasn't very easy… Phil lived with her, he had seen almost all of her clothing, and Keely wanted tonight's outfit to be even more special then anything before. It was, after all, their first _official_ date.

A knock resonated on Keely's door.

"No…" Keely whispered hoarsely.

"Hey Keels?" Phil called through the door.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"No… I can't find anything to wear."

Phil laughed. "Nothing? I thought you only had about ten tons of clothing."

"Yeah… but none of them are right!"

"Keely…"

"They aren't!"

"You don't need to dress up."

"But I want too! It's our first date!"

"Keely… no matter what you wear… it'll always be special."

Keely sniffled, "Really?"

"Really," Phil confirmed assertively.

Keely was silent for a moment before wailing, "But _still_…"

Phil smiled, though Keely couldn't see it through the door, it was just like Keely to keep searching until she found the perfect outfit. "Okay, take as long as you want, but I'm warning you, I've got reservations."

Keely grinned as well, Phil was always patient with her. "Thanks, you'll get a present for this."

"Oh?" Phil said, his eyebrows raised. "I wonder what it'll be."

"I promise you'll like it," Keely said coyly.

"Fine," Phil replied, "but I want it as soon as you come out."

"Will do."

It took a while, but Keely finally emerged, satisfied with her appearance.

"So what do you think?"

Phil looked over and stopped drumming his fingers on the coach's armrest. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow?" Keely asked uncertainly.

Phil got up, approaching her, "Definitely a good wow."

"Good, because it took _forever_ to find this outfit."

Phil smiled, "You know you didn't have to try to look so perfect."

"Really?"

"You always look perfect."

Keely felt the blood pool to her cheeks. She smiled. "I still owe you your gift."

"Yeah you do!" Phil exclaimed jokingly, "and it better be good."

Keely leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

Phil was taken by surprise at first, but after a few moments effortlessly deepened it.

When they pulled away, out of breath, Keely asked, "That good?"

Phil grinned, "Oh… that… that was excellent!"

Keely gave him another small kiss, "I thought you'd like it."

"Very much so… but now… now, it's dinner time!"

"Ohmigosh! What time is it?"

"7:30."

"7:30?"

"7:30."

"OHHHH… I'm so sorry Phil! We were suppose to leave an hour ago! And you said you made reservations," Keely fretted.

Phil chuckled. "Keels, it's fine."

"No it's not! I just ruined our date!"

"Whoa Keels, slow down. Don't worry, it's okay."

"Really? Like, truly, truly okay?"

"Well let's just say I know a certain someone very, very well, and let's say, I might've booked two times…"

"Phil?!" Keely gasped, "You booked two times?"

"Yep," Phil said, flashing his famous smile. "I knew either you'd be right on time or freaking out about something… so I figured, why not?"

"Oooo Phil!" Keely squealed, hugging him. "You think of everything."

Phil smiled, returning the hug, "So… why don't we go now? Because I don't have another reservation."

Keely laughed. "Okay… let's go."

**Flashback ended.**

Keely gave a slight smile. That was always one of her favorite memories; Phil had always known her so well. He was even able to second guess her, something Keely hadn't even been able to do herself. It was amazing.

Boys like Phil didn't come around often, and him not being here made the already bad situation, even worse.

Keely frowned again. She wished every night could be like that night. Their dinner had been perfect, and when they got back to their apartment, they talked the whole night, eventually falling asleep in each others arms. She wanted that to happen now. She wanted a lot to happen now… but you don't always get what you want. Phil not being here was a perfect example.

Even the "ordinary" days were great. Keely sighed, those blissful, exciting, happy days when Phil was there…

'I wonder what's happening with Phil, right now,' Keely thought.

**GAH! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry if it's not the best… I kind of forced it out a little… but I hope you liked it anyway. So, please _review_… it'll get you that much closer to finding what the heck is going on. :D I promise that you will find out… in due time, of course. Oh… and I was wondering if you could tell me how you like the flashback style of the story so far? It's going to be how much of the story is told… so I want to know if people like it or not. :) REVIEW please!**


	3. Fate better be going my way

**Chapter 3: Fate better be going my way**

**So, yeah, I'm sick, so I have lots of time, and I decided to write the next chapter:) This chapter will be concerning Phil's whereabouts; hope it answers some questions, and raises some others. :D REVIEW please!**

"What the hell?!" Phil roared, "LET ME GO!!!"

Most of the people in the room nervously backed away, but one, easily identified as the leader, boldly stepped forward. "Phillip! Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! I don't even know why the heck I'm here!"

"Calm down, and I will explain," the man said evenly.

Phil's chest heaved in and out as he tried to calm down.

"Better?" the man asked.

Phil nodded warily. He knew there was nothing that he could do right now; he might as well listen to what these people had to say.

"Mr. Diffy… have a sit," the man said, gesturing to a seat that seemed to magically rise up from the ground.

Phil looked defiantly at the man, "Who are you? And what gave you the right to do that?"

"Sit Mr. Diffy, and we will explain everything."

Phil gave the man a begrudging look before sitting down. "I'm sitting, now tell me."

"Well, I'm David Gahler, chief of Time Police, as I think you already know."

"It was _you_ who ordered the Time Police to go back and capture me?!" Phil jumped out of his seat. "Why would you do that?! I was HAPPY there! H-A-P-P-Y. **HAPPY!**"

Chief Gahler rubbed his eyes. "I understand that Phillip, I do, but…"

"But what?" Phil snapped. "What was I doing wrong there? I even stopped using future technology, except in _drastic_ emergencies."

"I know, but…"

"I love someone there! And she loves me!"

"But…"

"LET ME GO BACK!"

"Diffy!" Chief Gahler shouted, "Let me finish!"

Phil took a deep breath. "Why should I?"

"Because the decision of where your future is lies in _my hands_."

Phil gave him a scathing look. "Fine," he hissed and he sat again.

"Mr. Diffy, you do now that you truly belong here, don't you?"

"How do you know that?" Phil shot back, "How do you know that?"

"For one thing, you were born in _this_ century. If you were needed in the 21st century, you would have been born then."

"So… what does that have to do with anything? How do you know that it was because I was born in the 22nd century that I was suppose to live there, in the 21st century? You don't know that do you?"

Chief Gahler sighed. "Mr. Diffy, please don't make this harder then it has to be."

"It doesn't have to be hard," Phil said stubbornly, "just send me back."

"We might, or we might not, it truly depends."

"On what?"

"The future has been changing Mr. Diffy, and we're not sure if it's for the better. The second you got back here, the future started to change. We're not sure if that's suppose to happen or not. We are going to have to run some tests to see where you truly belong, and how the future is truly suppose to be. For some strange reason, you, yes you, seem to have a great impact on the future of our society. And so, you must stay in what ever century benefits the world, regardless of where it is. With your girlfriend Keely, or without."

"But what if she needs me?"

"What if she does not?"

Phil glared angrily. "Well at least tell me what happens in her life. Does it involve me or not?"

"We cannot determine that yet, and if we did, I still couldn't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Phil asked hotly.

"That, I cannot say."

"If something has to do with Keely, it has to do with me! Tell me…" Phil was desperate. "Please…" he begged, "please… I need to know. I need to know if she's alright or not… please."

Chief Gahler looked at him remorsefully, "I'm sorry, I really can't tell you."

Phil felt a single, hot tear streak down his cheek, "Please, just one thing, please. I never even got to say goodbye, I want to know if she's okay."

Chief Gahler turned his head, avoiding Phil's gaze. "I'm sorry, I really am."

There was a silence. "How long?" Phil asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long?"

"How long?" Chief Gahler asked, confused.

"How long until I know…" Phil took a breath, "...how long until I know if I can go back to Keely."

Chief Gahler met Phil's gaze this time, "I don't know… but I'll try to find out soon." He paused. "Phil… I'm really sorry, you know that right? I'd never want anyone to be put in this position. You really love this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah," Phil said quietly, forlorn, "I do…"

"But, at this point, we need to find out what's best for everyone else… not just you… and your girlfriend, Keely."

Phil just gazed away, and said nonchalantly, "I want to marry her, you know that right?"

Chief Gahler shifted uncomfortably, twirling his cap in his hands. "I had a feeling… and that just makes it harder. I'm sorry Phil, truly sorry. But it's out of my hands… and out of yours. It's up to fate now."

Phil stared intently at Chief Gahler. "Then fate better be going my way."

**Yes, it's pretty short, but I think it gets the point across. And I think the story's getting really interesting now. :) Review and tell me what you think, please! I'd be very happy and a much faster writer if I get at least five reviews. ;) -wink, wink- **


	4. The Highs and Lows of Love

**Chapter 4: The Highs and Lows of Love**

**Hey everyone! A big thanks to all my reviewers :D, you guys are awesome! Oh, and I'm going to be posting a new story in the _Now You See It…_ section. Just putting it out there, in case anyone wants to read it. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. REVIEW please!**

**A/N: I'm officially changing the rating to _M_. **

Emotion. Who knew a seven-letter word could hold such power. What is emotion, exactly? By dictionary definition, it's a mental state that arises spontaneously rather than through conscious effort and is often accompanied by physiological changes; a feeling: _the emotions of joy, sorrow, reverence, hate, and love._ But can emotions be defined? What is joy? What is sorrow… hate, reverence? How could you group such things in one category… how could you group things that held the power of two opposite universes. How could emotions make you feel such… joy… yet, at the same time, how could it also make you feel such sorrow… such hate. Emotions… a seven-letter word that held so much power… too much power sometimes.

Yet… there was still something more powerful… something connected to emotions even… _love_. Love… a four-letter word… one so pure, yet so terrifying. Love… a word that can bring out the best of people's emotions, and the worst.

Keely didn't know what to think of love. Was it a blessing? Or a curse? Love had brought her happiest memories… and yet… her worst. There were people who went their whole lives without love… Keely had found it early. Was that a blessing? But then again… it was love that had broken her heart. So was it a curse?

There were many moments that had made love seem unbelievable… the best moments of her life… when she wouldn't have traded it for anything… nothing at all… because those moments… those moments were perfect, and nothing could have been better.

**Flashback**

"Keely…" Phil said, looking down at the blonde head lying on his chest.

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you."

Keely smiled, she never got tired of him telling her that. "I love you too."

"No, Keely, you don't understand… I love you… I really love you."

Keely looked up at Phil, "I really, really love you, Phil." She kissed him.

Phil smiled back. "You know…"

"Know what?" Keely asked, looking into Phil's eyes.

"I want to stay here forever. I mean, with you… in the… 21st century."

Keely felt her heart lurch. "Really? _Really, really?_"

"Really," Phil confirmed. "I've got it all planned."

"You've got it planned out?" Keely exclaimed.

"Mmhmm…" Phil said, "I see us graduating college together… then we're going to get jobs together… you'll be the anchorwoman and I'll be in TV production. We're going to rent an apartment first, maybe a penthouse. We'll get a dog to take care of…"

Keely was staring at Phil, listening to his words intently.

"…But what I really hope will happen," Phil swallowed, "is that we're going to get married. Early, hopefully… maybe…" Phil looked at Keely nervously, pulling on his collar.

Keely felt her heart pounding. "Mmaarried?"

"… I shouldn't have said that… forget about it… it's okay… I just thought…"

Keely pressed herself against him, catching Phil's lips in a passionate kiss. "Don't ever apologize for saying that… **ever**."

Phil smiled, dazed. "I'll remember that."

"I love your plan you know that?" Keely was lying on top of Phil.

"Really?"

"There's just one thing missing in your plan."

"_Really?_"

"Kids."

"Kids?"

Keely nodded her head earnestly.

Phil grinned, "How many?"

"As many as we want… I'd say… two… maybe three."

"Kids," Phil repeated.

"Kids," Keely confirmed.

"I'd really love to have kids with you."

"Oh, Phil!" Keely squealed. She kissed him passionately. "I love you… I really, really, really, _really_ love you."

Phil smiled and captured her lips in his, kissing her with all he could muster. He broke away, breathless, and looked Keely straight in the eye. She gave him a slight smile, and he flipped her over, he now on top of her. He kissed her again, hungrily… aroused. "Keely…" he croaked.

Keely kissed him, cutting him off. "It's okay," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't want to rush you baby."

She kissed him again. "I'm not stopping you, am I?"

Phil grinned. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her hard. Unable to resist any longer, Phil slipped his hands underneath her shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of her stomach… her breasts. He kissed her again, and then moved down to kiss her stomach.

Keely sighed, and her eyes fluttered. "_Phil…_"

Phil moved up, kissing farther and farther up her stomach, nearing her breasts with every kiss. He stopped short of them though, hesitating instead and looking anxiously into her eyes.

Keely looked back coyly, then lifted herself up slightly, slowly slipping off her shirt and then her bra, as if to say, _Go ahead… it's okay_.

Phil nodded, and kissed her breast gently. Keely moaned in ecstasy.

She rolled on top of him, ripping off his shirt. She looked down at his six-pack and kissed it. She looked up at him, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Phil moaned, extremely aroused. "Keely…" he moaned, "If we continue, I can't promise I'll be able to stop."

Keely looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you, Phil. There's no one else I'd rather be with for the first time… and hopefully, forever. I trust you Phil."

"I would never take advantage of your trust…" Phil breathed, kissing her again. "I love you…"

**Flashback Done**

_That_ was the best night of her life. They had physically sealed their love and passion for each other that day… and she would never forget it. It was a beautiful moment. It was one of those perfect moments created from love that made her love… well… love.

Keely sighed. How could something so beautiful be so… terrifying, so stressful… so sad?

Love was a scary thing… it had so many beautiful moments, like her first time with Phil… but then there were those moments, those moments that absolutely wrenched her heart out. Like Phil being taken away by the time police soon after…

**Flashback**

"Keels!" Phil called, "Hurry up! I made breakfast!"

Keely emerged out of her room, yawning. "Mmmm… it smells good, Philly-Willy."

Phil chuckled. "It wasn't that hard. I put stuff into the toaster oven and heated it."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Cheater…" She kissed him on the check, "but still… thanks, Phil. You're the best." Keely sat down and bit down on her waffle.

Phil started to sit down as well, when a knock resonated on the door. "I'll get it…"

Phil headed toward the door and jerked it open. "Hello?" he called.

"Mr. Diffy?" a man had said.

"…Yyesss?"

"Time Police," the man said, showing his badge, "You're going to have to come with us."

Phil backed up into the apartment. "Phil what's wrong?" Keely asked, lacing her fingers through his.

Phil tried to speak, but finding he couldn't, he just nodded to the men standing at the doorway.

Keely looked over, only to hear words she had never wanted to hear.

"Phillip Diffy, it's time to go back to the future."

Phil stepped back again. "Nnnoo," he stammered, "I'm staying here."

"Mr. Diffy… I'm afraid you have no choice."

"**No**," Phil said firmly. "I'm staying here." He squeezed Keely's hand.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Mr. Diffy," the man said, taking out his wizard.

Phil backed away. "No…" he whispered hoarsely.

There was a flash of light, and next thing Keely knew, was that Phil was frozen. "PHIL!" Keely shrieked.

The man stepped forward, and pried the frozen Phil from Keely. "NO!" Keely screamed, "You can't do that! PHIL!" Keely sobbed as Phil was dragged out the door, and out of her life.

"**PHIL!**" she screamed again, tears slipping down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end like that. Keely's back hit the wall and she slid down, broken. It was supposed to end like how Phil had said. They were supposed to graduate, get jobs, live together, get married, and have kids. More tears fell from her eyes. "Phil…" she sobbed; she pounded the floor.

**Flashback Done**

That was when she hated love. When she really, really hated love. All of that love that had propelled Keely to such happiness had caused the most painful thing in the world: heartbreak. It had been the worst moment of her life when Phil had left, and the love for him in her heart was all that was left… that and one other thing.

A baby. Keely Teslow had gotten pregnant that one, passionate night with Phillip Diffy, a 22nd century man. She wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. She had gotten her child with Phil… but Phil was gone, he didn't even know… and she was alone in the world now. Alone to raise her child… a child that was coming soon. It was a scary thought… and that was why, if she had ever needed Phil… it was now. But he wasn't here, was he?

**Hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to make Phil and Keely's first time together seem romantic and sweet… so, what'd you think of it? That, and the chapter in general. Review please… for me? Or maybe this chapter? Because you're nice? I don't know… please review. :)**


	5. Two Scenarios

**Chapter 5: Two Scenarios**

**You know, I think I've been pretty good about updating… don't you think. :) On another note… thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter… and please review (five or more would be preferable… though I'm not forcing you… :D)! Oh, and this chapter goes back to Phil's current situation. **

It had been a week… one very long week, and Phil Diffy still had more questions then answers. He wanted to know how much time would have passed if they allowed him back into the past. What about him was so important. But most of all… he wanted to know how Keely lived her life, and if it had anything to do with him. Still… he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer to that particular question. After all, that answer would either make his life wonderful, or, adversely… it would ruin it.

Phil looked up sharply as he heard a rustling outside the door. He twiddled his thumbs. He knew that his answers would be coming soon.

The door opened, and Chief Gahler walked in. "Phil."

"Chief Gahler," Phil replied, taking a breath.

"We've done more research," he took a breath, "and have come up with a result."

Phil nodded, rubbing his hands up and down his pants. He took a deep breath.

"Well… we knew that since you loved Keely -"

"- Love, not loved."

"Sorry… of course. Since we knew you _love_ Keely Teslow, we guessed that if your future lies in the 21st century, your future will undeniably be tied to hers." Chief Gahler paused.

Phil didn't understand why he was being told about Keely, all he wanted to know was if he could go back to the past. "… So… can go back or not?"

"I see you won't be distracted, but I'm going to explain our research process first, nothing will make much sense without it, and I think you should understand why we have come to this conclusion. After all, this really affects you the most."

Phil's chest heaved with a sigh, his lips pursed.

Chief Gahler chuckled. "I had a feeling your reaction would be like that."

Phil looked away, sighing again, determined not to speak his mind.

"Okay, okay, I'll get on with it."

Phil remained silent.

"Well, Mr. Diffy… to begin with, we have scanned the world, looking for any corruptions that do not go with what has happened in the past."

"How would you know?" Phil interrupted suddenly.

"Know?" Chief Gahler's eyebrows creased.

"Know that it changed from the past, after all, if the future… I mean present changed, the past would have changed with it."

"Ah… yes, you are right, but we have, in the past, saved incorruptible files for records of what was suppose to happen, in case, like in a case such as yours, the time stream continuum was altered. They are locked in a box held in a stand-still of time, where nothing can be changed, and so the files will remain incorruptible. This way, if a case like yours comes by, we can check the records, and scan our present world to see what has changed, and from there we can work backwards with our technology and look to the past to see what would change the future back to it's contrived path. And since we know it has to do with you…"

"… Wait… how exactly do you work backwards?"

"As you probably figured, the government has some…" Chief Gahler shrugged uncomfortably, "… advanced technology not yet released to public…"

"Of course… it's like that in _every_ time period."

Gahler nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes it is. But, anyway… we use this thing we named the computer-" Phil's eyes flashed with memory, "-it's named after this thing in the 21st centur…" Chief Gahler looked at Phil, suddenly amused. "You know exactly what _thing_ I'm talking about, don't you?"

Phil gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah."

"Well, anyway… we named this piece of 22nd century technology a computer, after that 21st century thing named a computer, though much, much more advanced. More advanced then the Gento (reference to my other story, _Come Back To Me_. :D) too, of course."

Phil nodded.

"This computer though, is probably like twelve billion times more powerful then your 21st century computers. It has every single bit of information that exists in the world, regardless of how minor it may seem. Using this computer, we can look up anything or anyone in the world, regardless of the time period. We can look up any person and receive their full biography, even search specific dates, and know exactly what they were doing. We can also see holographic clips on their life."

Phil furrowed his brows in confusion. "So it's just like the Giggle, then, just a bit more powerful."

Chief Gahler gave a secretive smile. "No, it's better. Though the Giggle can look up any information leading up to our present time… the computer… it can do something else. This computer can predict how the future would or will change."

Phil looked up at Chief Gahler, "We have the technology to do that?"

"Well, not really the upcoming future, but the future of the past, like how one event… or person… would change the present, _our future_. We can predict what would have happened if in the past if a variable had been changed. It's like a really complex math equation, there can be thousands, even millions of numbers, but in the end there is a result, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you change just one of those numbers, the whole result will change. Changing a single event in the past is like changing a number in the equation; it can and probably will change the entire outcome. Whether the outcome will be big or small… we do not know."

"I'm a bit lost…"

"Our computer has every little bit of information ever. Information on everything and everyone. It's like the Giggle, with a little more information. You following me?"

"Yes, that, I got."

"Okay. Now, in our computers, we are able to access anything, but at the same time, we are also able to change variables that happened in the past. With this changed factor and by cross-referring information, the computer can run a scenario of what would have happened. This is what we did, and this is where Keely Teslow comes into play. Since you will most likely be with her if you return to the 21st century-"

"- Definitely, I would definitely be with her-" Phil interjected.

"- Okay, since you would _definitely_ be with Keely Teslow if you return to the 21st century, we searched Keely in the computer because your history is not as tied to the 21st century as much as Keely's is. Thus, we searched up Keely Teslow's life, and ran two scenario's with a single variable different in both."

Phil was now very interested. They knew things about Keely. Things like… who she would marry. Phil gulped and his heart pounded. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to know… he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what the variable was… though he had a sneaking suspicion. Phil looked up, hesitancy evident in his eyes. He began to twitch slightly.

"Phil…" Chief Gahler said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a little… I don't know… shaken?" Phil swallowed. " So… you know… ev…everything that happens in Keely's life?"

Chief Gahler nodded.

"I think I'm a little scared to find out what happens," Phil said, revealing what had been truly bothering him to Chief Gahler.

Chief Gahler looked into Phil's eyes, sending him a sympathetic glance. He would have hated to be put in this situation himself; unsure of whether you would be able to return to the one you love. "That's perfectly understandable, Phil. Do you want to know though?"

Phil swallowed. "Yeah… I think I do."

**Aha! Cliffy! Sorry… I couldn't resist doing it. :) But you can find out about Keely's scenarios next chapter! And I hope this chapter wasn't confusing for you… it was kind of hard to explain the "computer"… I think I might've confused myself a couple of times thinking about it! Haha. :D Review (five or more would make me work/update faster… :D) please!**

**A/N: Many of the ideas about the computer system and predicting the "future" were definitely inspired by the book, _The Never War_, in the _Pendragon_ series by D.J. MacHale.**


	6. Since You've Been Gone

**Chapter 6: Since You've Been Gone**

**OMG! I'm so, so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. I have a horrible case of writer's block… but I feel really bad about not updating (especially since I left you hanging), so I'm going to try to write this chapter anyway. And, hopefully, that'll take care of my writer's block. :) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D And please review this chapter!**

"Okay then. Where to start… where to start?"

Phil just took in a deep breath, not sure if he trusted himself to speak without vomiting. The whole ordeal was so nerve-racking that he felt sick to his stomach.

Chief Gahler glanced at Phil, "You okay?"

Phil shook his head and groaned. "Just tell me… don't let my imagination wander any more."

Chief Gahler nodded, "I will, but I was just wondering…"

Phil nodded, telling him to go on.

"… if you wanted to watch her life progress through these scenarios, or if you just wanted me to tell you them."

Phil looked at him, and then placed his head in his arms, rubbing his forehead up and down his hands. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, seeing Keely's face and not being able to go back to her would be torture, but he wanted to see her life. He wanted to see how it would play out and if she was happy. He could read her emotions better then any machine ever could. Plus… for all he knew… he would be able to go back to her. He looked at Chief Gahler again and nodded. "Yeah," he said, his mouth dry, "I think I do."

"Come on, follow me."

* * *

Keely heard a knock on the door. Struggling, she got up from her position on the couch and waddled to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

* * *

"Here it is… the computer."

Phil found himself looking at an incredible technological system. Directly in front of him was a stand and on top of it, something that resembled a keyboard. He looked further and found a large, circular, metallic pattern made of alloy plates slightly rising up from the floor.

"Simple? Eh?" Chief Gahler asked Phil.

"Yeah," Phil replied, "Simple."

"Well, sit down," Chief Gahler told Phil, motioning to some chairs that seemed to be made out of an alloy. Phil sat, and found that these chairs molded to his body when he sat. Comfy.

Chief Gahler sat in front of the keyboard. He flipped a switch and the metallic plates started to glow slightly. "Like the chairs?" he asked nonchalantly.

Phil nodded, "Yeah. Comfy."

* * *

_"Who is it?" she called._

"Me," a familiar voice replied.

* * *

"Recent searches," Chief Gahler commanded the computer.

A beam of light shone up from the metallic pattern, forming words to show the recent searches… _Keely Teslow _was among the words and phrases.

"Keely Teslow."

"Searching Keely Teslow", the computer's feminine robotic voice answered. "Scenario 1? Or Scenario 2?" the computer asked.

"Scenario 1, condensed," Chief Gahler stated firmly. He looked over to Phil. "This is Keely's life beginning from the time you disappeared, and if you never come back. Just a few clips of her life will be shown, but enough for you to get a pretty decent picture. Are you ready? "

Phil's throat felt even drier then before. "As ready as ever," he managed to choke out.

"Scenario 1 playing." And the holographic clips of her life without him started to play out.

_"**PHIL!**" she screamed again, tears slipping down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end like that. Keely's back hit the wall and she slid down, broken. "Phil…" she sobbed; she pounded the floor._

"Keely…" Phil whispered.

_Keely was grasping a box tightly, her fingers clenched. She quickly slipped into the apartment and then into the bathroom. She let out a breath and placed a box down on the counter. It clearly read, **PREGNANCY TESTS**._

"Oh…" Phil said, gaping, "no… no…"

_She sat down on the toilet, opening the box with trembling hands. She took one out and tested herself with it. She waited nervously in the bathroom as the results came in. Phil saw the pregnancy test in her hands, a dark line clearly visible. She sat down quickly on the floor, unsure of what to make out of this revelation._

"She's… she's… pregnant…" Phil stuttered, "I… I…" He looked over at Chief Gahler, who gave him an affirmative nod. Phil swallowed and focused back on the hologram.

_Keely sat in a hard-backed wooden chair, a small bump clear on her stomach. She was obviously nervous, fingering a rip in her jeans. She stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath and clenching her fingers together. She brought her clenched hands up, resting her chin on them._

_"Teslow… Keely," a female's voice said; a nurse._

_She got up awkwardly. "Here," she called, her voice soft, breathy, and unsure. She walked over to the nurse with a seeming grace, but it was easy to tell that she didn't know what to do in a place such as this._

Phil stared blankly at the screen, deep in thought. She shouldn't have had to go through that alone. She shouldn't have had to go through any of that alone. He should have been there. But alas… he was not; stuck in the 22nd century instead.He focused again.

_"You seem young," the man who was her doctor remarked._

_"Yeah," she replied shyly, "18."_

_"Yeah, no father?" he asked sincerely._

_"No…" she said, "this baby has a father… it's just… just…because of some unusual circumstances that he can't be here."_

_"Oh," the doctor said, creating an awkward pause. He cleared his throat. "So… Dr. Stevens is out today, but she'll be back next time. I'll be your doctor for today."_

_"That's fine."_

_"Good, good. Well, we'll set up the ultrasound and maybe we'll see the gender of the baby!" he says, seemingly excited. It is something special for the mother and father of course, but for the doctor, this is just a routine. He sees many babies; boys and girls._

_She gives a small smile. "Yeah. That'd be wonderful."_

He should have been there. Those moments were suppose to be special, and he was suppose to be there with her to share them.

_The ultrasound is in place. And there it is. A baby. A living breathing baby._

_"Do you see it's fingers?" he asks, "it's heart?"_

_"Yeah…" she replies breathily. "It's amazing."_

_"Do you see that there?" He points to something on the screen. _

_She nods._

_"It's a boy."  
"A boy…" she breaths._

_He smiles. "Have any ideas for names?"_

_"A few," she replies, "Maybe Phillip Jr.; it depends." Keely is discreet, not giving away much at all._

_"Phillip is a beautiful name," the doctor remarks._

_"My favorite," Keely says._

Phil smiles. "Phillip Jr.," he mumbles, "thanks Keels."

_Keely screws up her eyes, clearly in pain. "Is it out yet?" she whimpers._

_"No," the doctor calls, "just one more push!"_

_She groans, "You said that the last time."_

_"I promise this time."_

_"You said that last time too," she retorts, yet she prepares herself to push again. Keely sucks in a breath and pushes again. "Ahh!" she screams, and hears another scream in reply. "Wahh!"_

_She closes her eyes, silently blissful, and takes a breath as the doctor calls, "It's a boy!"_

_Keely's eyes flicker open and she squints to see the baby boy._

_"Would you like to see?" a nurse offers._

_She nods, her eyes glowing. _

_"I'm just warning you," the nurse says, "he only has eight toes."_

_Keely smiles. "That's okay." The baby is passed to her and she peers down at him, a huge grin explicated on her face._ _"Hi," she coos, "hi, Phillip Diffy Jr."_

Phil smiles, looking at the son he has. The son with his dark hair and Keely's glowing green eyes; he even had the last name Diffy to boot. 'At least she's happy,' he thinks, not catching the furtive glance sent his way by Chief Gahler, who clearly did not look happy by Phillip Jr.'s arrival.

_"Who's my daddy?" a young boy asked; it was Phillip Jr._

_"He's a very nice man," Keely replied, "he just can't be here."_

_"He's never here," Phillip remarked. "Never."_

_Keely hesitated for an answer. "I know, but it's not his fault."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Erm… well… just believe me, Phillip, I swear it's not."_

_The boy looked at his mom with a stare that was clearly tinged with disbelief._

Phil blow out a breath in consternation. The boy thought he had left them. Well technically he had… but not by choice. He felt his heart ache. He wanted to be there for them, but his son didn't know that.

_"PHILLIP!" an older Keely chastised. "STOP IT!"_

_The boy was older now, much older, probably in his early teens, and clearly handsome, yet he had an evil twinkle in his eye. He stuck out his tongue. "What if I don't wanna?" he mocked._

_Keely had a slight scowl on her face, "If only you're father were here," she muttered darkly._

_Phillip scowled back, "I heard that. And I hate my father, he was never here for me anyway! And you! You always talk about him like he's some great guy. Well get this mother… he's not! He's just some stupid bastard that got you knocked up and left you and me." Disgust was clear on his face._

_Keely's face became pinched. "Don't you ever talk about your father like that again," she whispered. "He was a great man, it wasn't his fault that he had to leave."_

_He scoffed, "You and your semantics." He steeled his emerald eyes at her. "I hate you too, you know, you and him. When I was younger I loved you, but I was naïve. I learned real quick that I don't need anyone to support me. I don't need anybody, not you, and certainly not my father." He turned his back and stomped away, leaving Keely shocked and hurt._

_"Where did I go wrong?" she asked, shaking her head._

"What…" Phil said, uncomprehending. "What… what happened? He really hates me that much? Keely that much?"

Chief Gahler looked at him glumly. "I'll explain everything later," he said, "just watch… it's almost done."

_"Where are you going?" Keely demanded._

_"Out of here," Phillip Jr. replied, "don't wait up, I don't intend on coming back."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't you see?" he said exasperatedly, "I'm sick of you, this house, and this whole damned town. I'm going to go out in this world and I'll be important, I promise you that. Something you never accomplished," he scoffed. "Goodbye mother." With that he turned his back and left._

Phil stared blankly at the screen. What was happening? How could his own flesh-and-blood be so mean-spirited? Not even Pim… not even Pim was that bad.

_"Why are you doing this?" Keely cried._

_"Because I can mother, because I can."_

_"I raised you better then this! I gave you everything I could give you without spoiling you. I did my best!"_

_He laughed, "Maybe not, I mean, my father couldn't have thought so; he left after all. But anyway, back to the point. You're the only opposition left for me not to get elected. As my mother, you have power in what you say. You are against me, I know, so, in order to win… I need to get rid of the only thing keeping me back. You. Goodbye mother, and good riddance."_

The glow from the metallic pattern faded as the last clip ended. "He killed her?" Phil questioned incredulously. "He killed her? His own mother?"

Chief Gahler nodded. "Yes, he kills her in the end."

"What? **What?** Why?"

Chief Gahler took a deep breath. "You see Phil, your son, Phillip, though he started out as a happy child, he was smart, and he questioned a lot. He grew bitter as he grew older, when he found out you left; figuring you had left him and Keely for twisted reasons. He grew tired of Keely when she refused to condemn you as a bad man over the years. He had no father figure to look toward, and felt disgusted with only his mother.

He had many of your traits, as well as many of hers. As you heard, he did have only eight toes. This made him feel like an outcast, and as a little kid, he was laughed at. He came to trust no one but himself. Also, he was smart, ungodly smart, like you yourself were in that century. He had his mother's charisma too. Phillip became the world's dictator. Perfectly suited for the job, I must add. He was handsome, charismatic, smart, and power-hungry, seeing as he felt he had no real power in the beginning of his life. He had no power over you leaving or coming back, and no power over his mother, who had a strong personality as well. He was also a loner, and trusted nobody.

By killing Keely, he got rid of any evidence that he wasn't who he said he was. Phillip Diffy Jr. became the US president first, then the United State's dictator, and eventually, the world's dictator." Chief Gahler paused.

Phil let his mind wrap around this information. "What did he do?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"He was power-hungry and wanted to create as much technologic power as he could."

"Wasn't that good for society? I mean… it was bad that he was dictator, but if he created so many good things…"

"Not good things."

"Explain, please," Phil said, becoming flustered with all this new information.

"Weapons. He wanted to create as many advanced weapons as possible. He did, as dictator, need to dominate, and this was his way. Creating more and more powerful weapons."

"Oh."

"But that's not the real problem."

Phil blinked. "What?"

"To create these weapons, he needed energy. Lots of energy." Chief Gahler paused. "To create this energy, he used up all fossil fuels. I'm sure you know the problems fossil fuels created in the 21st century."

"Yeah. I do," Phil said silently, pursing his lips.

"The abuse of fossil fuels led to an increase in carbon dioxide in the atmosphere and a depletion of ozone. It was too much for Mother Nature. Global warming was shaking our earth and skin cancer from UV rays ran rampant. Millions died, and the effects of this are now slowly starting to take effect in the future. Much of the past is being rewritten as we speak."

"This wasn't suppose to happen, was it?" Phil remarked, his heart beating faster.

"No," Chief Gahler mused, "it wasn't. There was suppose to be an invention that made fossil fuels obsolete, therefore saving the Earth from global warming and ozone depletion… basically… saving many lives. Phillip Diffy Jr.'s reign prevented this from happening… and the effects of his use of fossil fuels killed many ingenious inventors. Without a father figure to look up to, he became bitter, power-hungry and… well, there isn't really a better word for it, evil." Chief Gahler paused, letting it all sink in.

Phil looked up at him, joyful disbelief spread across his face. "Does this mean… does this mean what I think it means?"

Chief Gahler smiled, "I'd guess so."

* * *

_"Me," a familiar voice replied._

Keely swung the door open and gave a small smile. "Hey Emily," she said.

"Hey," Emily replied. "Just wanted to see how you and the baby were doing."

"I'm good, I guess. Just a bit lonely."

"Well then it's a good thing I stopped by."

Keely laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I've even got a surprise for you."

* * *

"So I can go back?" Phil asked, jumping out of his seat. He could barely hold in his excitement.

"Yeah, you can. You see, watching the second scenario, we discovered that none of this would have happened if Phillip Diffy Jr. had his father around. The future would have remained intact."

Phil's eyes widened with joy. "Really? What else happens in my life with Keely?"

Chief Gahler had a twinkle in his eye. "You're just going to have to go back and find out for yourself by living through it."

* * *

_"I've even got a surprise for you."_

"Really?" Keely asked, her eyebrow raised.

Emily motioned in the air and a handsome dark-haired, dark-eyed man stepped in her path of vision.

"Hi," he said, his face flushed.

Keely's jaw dropped and she squealed. "PHIL!" She ran into his arms and embraced him. "Oh my God… Phil," she said, happy tears streaming down her face. "Phil…"

**After much frustration, time, re-writing, and re-reading… this chapter is finally done. And so is, hopefully, my writer's block. -Sigh of relief- I hope you all enjoy this chapter… it took quite a bit of time and effort. I even deleted whole sections at points and completely rewrote them. It's not perfect, but still, I hope you liked it. :D REVIEW please!**


	7. The Diffy Family

**Chapter 7: The Diffy Family**

**FINALLY! I can upload! Okay then! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. :D A tremendous thanks for all the reviews I got for it. You guys are all absolutely AMAZING! Hehe. Anyway… this'll be the last chapter of "Unexpected Happenings," though if people really want me to… I might write a sequel (not promising though). Tell me if you want me too. At any rate, please enjoy and review!**

_Keely's jaw dropped and she squealed. "PHIL!" She ran into his arms and embraced him. "Oh my God… Phil," she said, happy tears streaming down her face. "Phil…"_

He pulled her tight into his arms, grinning so widely it was as if he had just learned that he had won the lottery. And maybe he had. The love lottery. And he had hit the jackpot. "I love you, Keels," he whispered.

Emily cleared her throat, and Keely looked at her over Phil's shoulder at her, refusing to relinquish her spot in his arms. She blinked expectantly. Emily smiled at her and pointed to the exit. Keely nodded happily, mouthing, _Thank you!_

Even after Emily had left, Keely stayed glued in Phil's arms. She never wanted to let go. He was here, and she was never going to release him. She felt his hot breath on her head and sighed happily.

He touched her cheek gently, running his finger up and down, blowing away a stray hair. He kissed her, and before she knew it, he had broken away. He grasped her hand, pulling her into _their_ apartment.

She gave an amused smile. So, she wasn't in his arms… but this was satisfactory enough.

When the door was shut, Phil turned to look toward her, holding her at arms length. He felt his stomach leap when he saw the tell-tale bump of a baby on her stomach, and smiled ruefully. She saw his gaze and followed it down to her stomach, and pursed her mouth. "Yeah," she said quietly, "I'm pregnant." Keely paused. "It's yours you know. I love you, Phil."

He smiled wider this time, surprising her. "I'm going to love him."

Keely smiled, slightly relieved that Phil was okay with this. But then again, hadn't she always known he would be okay? She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him before making a realization.

"Him?" she asked.

"Uh… umm…" Phil stuttered.

"How'd you know it's a boy?" she accused, letting go and placing her hands on her hips.

"I… uh… well… umm…"

"Phillip Diffy…" she said firmly, narrowing her eyes. "What happened in the future?"

Phil gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "… I just… saw some stuff."

Keely just gazed at him forebodingly. "Saw what?"

Phil looked away, unsure whether or not to tell her.

"Phil…" she warned.

He groaned. "Okay, okay… let's just sit down first." They sat on their sofa and he told her everything. Of how he had been searing mad when he was first told he might have to stay in the future, the anguish of waiting, and the alternate future of his son and Keely without him. But he did leave out a couple things… his son's name for instance. He wanted her to come up with it on her own.

"Wow…" she said after he had finished. "He… I…" she sighed and then smiled. "Well… at least you're here now. Wait… why now? Why when I'm almost in labor? Why not earlier?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "all I knew was that I was going back to the past. I think it was something about letting you grow as a person for a little bit, but they wanted me back in time for the birth. Well… at least I wanted to be back." He smiled. "And at least I'm here now." They sat in silence for a time; thinking… of the past, present, and their futures.

"Hey Keels," Phil said suddenly.

"Mmhmm." she replied.

"What's his name going to be?"

She blushed. "I had an idea…" she said, not elaborating.

"Really?" he asked, interested.

"I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"… about… well… naming him after you."

He smiled.

"Phillip Diffy Jr.," she said, letting it roll off her tongue. "I like it, don't you?"

"I love it," he replied, "And… now that I think of it… Phillip Diffy Jr. should have a father."

"He does," Keely pointed at Phil.

"I mean a family."

"Uh… Phil… he does. Me and you."

"I meant a real family."

"…Phil?" Keely said, raising her eyebrows.

"A really real family. Like a Diffy family… not a Diffy-Teslow family." He slid off the couch and kneeled at her feet as her eyes widened. "Keely Teslow…" he asked nervously, "… will you marry me and become a Diffy? I want to be there for everything in our crazy lives. I'll follow you anywhere. Through everything. "

She swallowed, her throat suck, and her heart beating fast. She couldn't seem to muster the words, and instead stared blankly at him.

"Keely?" he asked, shifting around uncomfortably. "Please say yes… I want to be there for you. I want to be able to wake up everyday and see your face. Your eyes. Keely…?"

She focused in on his eyes and then just kissed him. She kissed him hard, with a burning passion. They broke away breathless. "Yes?" he asked.

She smiled at his naiveness. "What do you think?" she finally managed to whisper.

He shrugged hopefully. "Yes?"

She nodded happily. "Yes."

He jumped up, beaming with joy. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "YES!" He pulled her up gently, and kissed her again. They broke apart laughing with elation.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you," he replied, and rubbed her stomach, "and Phillip Diffy Jr." His eyes twinkled. "…and I love my family."

"The Diffy family," Keely concluded.

"The Diffy family."

* * *

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything.  
_-Everything, Michael Buble

**Hmm… really it's mostly fluff and filler (hopefully cute filler though). :P But a ton of you requested that I update another chapter. So I did. :)** **Anyway… hope you liked it… and now, I'll be embarking on new stories. I'll be uploading the first chapter of my new story, _I Really Shouldn't Like You, Let Alone Love You,_ really soon. :D YAY! Hehe. REVIEW please!**


End file.
